always on your side
by gikkirinara
Summary: Tidak... mereka hanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, tapi bukankah ada aku yang selalu ada untukmu./bad summary.


Halo semua perkenalkan saya anak baru ! disini, ini ff ke dua yang dapat saya buat.

Maaf tema yang saya angkat agak pasaran hehe... tapi ini saya buat dengan sepenuh jiwa dan darah terakhir yang saya miliki (mati donk gw).

Karna saya fans dari Temari jadi ffnya tentunya berisikan Temari dan...Shi...Sasuke hehehe walaupun pada dasarnya saya penggemar ShikaTema, tapi saya juga suka SasuTema hehehe.

Untuk mempersingkat waktu perkenalan ini saya tutup disini saja karna dibelakang saya, banyak suara-suara gaib yang minta untuk udahan saya ngomongnya katanya terlalau mengganggu. Hikhikhik...

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main cats : Sasuke U dan Temari**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, ancur hehehe author amatir.**

Pagi yang cerah menyinari kota Konoha hari ini, sinar sang surya yang hangar masuk menerangi rumah-rumah penduduk, begitu juga dengan rumah besar dan mewah yang ber platkan keluarga Uchiha.

Terlihat pergerakan kecil dari gumpalan selimut dari sebuah kamar yang ada didalam rumah itu, seorang pemuda yang sepertinya terganggu akan suara nyaring yang berasal dari sebuat jam memerintahkan dirinya untuk bangun. Dialah pemuda tampan dengan tampang cool dan sedikit angkuh Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah dibadan atletisnya, tas hitam dipunggung dan jam tangan klasik di tangan kirinya menambah pesona dari pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut.

"Apa ayah dan ibu menghubungiku hari ini?"

" Belum tuan muda," jawab seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan kacamata bundarnya (Kabuto namanya) menyiapkan sarapan.

" Kapan Ithaci- _niisan_ akan pulang?"

"Sepertinya sebulan lagi tuan muda," Kabuto yang sudah berdiri disamping kiri Sasuke mengerti mengapa tuan mudanya ini selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang sama setiap hari.

"Oh ya.. aku akan pulang malam hari ini," ucapnya dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar. Sesat kemudian dapat terdengan suara mesin mobil yang meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Teteplah semangat tuan muda," gumam Kabuto lirih. Dia selalu tau tuannya akan pulang malam jika sedang kesal atau marah.

...

Konoha High Shcool merupakan tempat dari Uchiha Sasuke sekarang menimba ilmu dia sudah kelas 2 SMA, dia tarmasuk anak terpopuler di sekolah atau bisa dibilang paling populer. Dari awal kedatangannya saja sudah banyak para fans-fans yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

"GYAAAA SASUKE KUUUUN!"

"AAAA SASUKE SENPAIIII."

Teriakan –teriakan seperti itu terus menggema menemani perjalanannya menuju kelas IX A. Dimana dikelaspun juga ada yang menggilnya dengan teriakan yang memecah telinga siapa lagi kalo bukan teman sebangkunya Naruto.

"Hm," balasan sasuke dan langsung duduk dibangkunya, diabaikannya semua senyuman dan tatapan manis yang ditujukan padanya, menurutnya mereka itu semua sangat mengganggu dan merepotkan.

Lapangan sekolah KHS

Seperti biasa setiap hari akan ada extra tambahan yang mengharuskan setiap siswa KHS untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke POV

"Woi! Sasuke lempar ke gw!," kata Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke dan langsung melempar bola basket tersebut ke Naruto.

Dan terdengarlah suara riuh menyambut masuknya bola basket tersebut ke dalam ring, aku dan Naruto adalah patner dalam tim basket entah kenapa aku selalu bersama-sama dengannya walaupun Naruto orang yang paling berisik tetapi dialah orang yang paling mengerti diriku walaupun aku sulit untuk mengakuinya. Sesi latihan pun terhenti .

"Sasuke nanti lo ikut kan ke rumah Nejikan?" tanya pemuda berambut durian yang duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Tidak."

" Kenapa? Ayolah .. bukankah kita jarang pergi bersama. Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru ,Chouji, lee dan gw pergi kesana," (orang –orang yang disebutkannya tadi adalah teman sekelas gw)

"Memangnya ada apa?" sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja makan-makan dan merayakan Neji yang udah pacaran sama Tenten hehehe."

"lo yang masih **jomblo** harus dateng, siapa tau aja lo bisa ketularan cepat dapet pacar hahahaha," tawa Naruto yang menggema.. belum tau aja dia sebenarnya gw...

" Hubungannya," tanya gw.

"Hubungan?" gumam Naruto. Sepertinya otak nya masih melouding kata-kata gw barusan. "Ah... tentu saja ada. Contohnya gw dan Hinata, gw jadian ma Hinata setelah dateng ke perayaan jadiannya Sai dan Ino, Jadi lo juga harus dateng ke perayaannya Neji biar cepet dapet pacar ok Sasuke!."

Gw seorang Uchiha Sasuke gak perlu dateng ketempat begitu untuk cepat dapat pacar, siapa sih yang gak mau jadi pacar gw (sombong dikit gak papalah ) tapi sayangnya gw udah punya gadis yang gw suka bahkan hubungan gw dengan gadia itu lebih lama dari pada hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang baru jadian 3bulan. Dan siapa kan gadis yang beruntung itu dia adalah orang yang lagi gw liatin sekarang.

"Oi Sasuke lo kok diem sih?" merasa dicueki Narutopun mengalihkan pendangannya ke arah yang dituju si pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Dilihatnya sekumpulan cheerleader yang tengah berlatih dan salah satu gadis pemandu sorak yang juga teman sekelasnya Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Lo suka ma Sakura ya ? gw bisa bantuin lo dan kelihatannya Sakura juga suka ma lo."  
"Siapa?" gw gak begitu mendengarkan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Adehh... Sakura. Lo suka Sakura kan?"

"Tidak." jawab gw tegas.

"Bohong! Ngapain lo terus ngeliatin ke arah dia?"

"Siapa juga yang liatin dia, lapangan ini luas bisa saja gw liatin yang lain. Udah ah gw mau pulang," ucap gw sedikit berteriak lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya masih louding lagi.

Tentu saja yang gw lihat bukan Sakura ataupun para cheerleader tersebut tapi orang yang ada dibelakang mereka. Dia Temari pacar gw, dia adalah kakak kls gw di KHS, dia kelas IIX B dan salah satu siswa terpandai di sekolah ini, walaupun temari lebih tua dari gw setahun tapi dialah orang yang gw akui dapat memahami gw sepenuhnya. tadi dia sedang latian karate, jadinya gw liatin dialah masak orang lain.

...

Normal pov

"Kamu kok lama sekali?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang duduk memakai atasan baju biasa dengan bawahan rok sekolahnya kepada lawan bicaranya yang baru datang.

"Memangnya ada apa?" jawab pemuda yang jadi lawan bicaranya dengan ketus dan langsung duduk disamping si gadis.

"Kamu kok seminggu ini gak hubungin aku?"

"Sibuk," masih ketus.

"Memangnya sibuk apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" dengan kesal si pemuda menjawab.

"Kok ngomongnya gitu."

"Lalu aku harus ngomong apa?!... Apa aku harus bilang aku sibuk berduaan terus dengan shikamaru dan selalu pulang mareng dengan dia ah?.. " berteriak.

Nampak wajah si gadis yang kaget "A..pa maksudmu?"

" Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti ... Aku lihat semuanya ... Kemarin pas latihan karete kamu terus saja ngobrol dengan shikamaru lalu pas pulangnya tanpa bilang ke aku kamu malah pulang dengan pemuda pemalas itu. Kamu selingkuhkan dengan dia?" urat-urat kekesalan nampak jelas di wajah si pemuda.

"Tidak."

"Sudahlah... lebih baik kita.." beranjak dari kursi

"Aku bisa jelaskan!.. Apa kamu tidak percaya padaku?" suara gadis itu terdengar lirih sambil menahan lengan si pemuda.

"Kemarin aku dan shikamaru pergi melihat istri Asuma _sensai_ yang sudah melahirkan ke RS karna kami berdua dekat dengan beliau, sebetulnya bukan cuman kami saja yang pergi Ino dan Chouji pun ikut, lalu kamu tau kan aku dan shikamaru juga partner dalam olimpiade untuk bulan depan makanya kami sering berdiskusi dimana saja, tapi sungguh kemarin aku mau memberitahumu kok... Cuman..." tiba-tiba si gadis berhenti bicara.

"Cuman apa?" tanya pemuda itu masih dengn posisi yang sama membelakangi si gadis.

Pemuda berrambut hitam itu sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba ada tangan putih mulus yang melingkari perutnya dari belakang.

"Cuman aku lihat...Sakura melakukan... hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan padamu sekarang ini dan... aku lihat kamu juga diam tidak menolaknya. Aku pikir kamu bosan dengan hubungan kita..."

Pemuda itu hanya diam membisu tapi dapat dia rasakan adanya getaran tertahankan dan isakan kecil dari belakang, runtuh sudahlah rasa kesal yang ditahannya dari tadi. Perlahan pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan menghapus jejak-jejak kristal bening yang keluar dari mata indah gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku ... Aku menyayangimu," langsung mendekp gadis itu kepelukanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, aku juga merindukanmu!" dengan membalas pelukan hangat pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

" Jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?, aku udah bilang sama Gaara dan Kankuro aku pulang malam."

"Begitu ya, gimana kalo kita makan aku laper tapi kamu yang masak ya!" menatap wajah cantik yang juga dia rindukan itu.

"Baiklah – baiklah tuan Uchiha," gadis itu tersenyum manis dan dibalas pelukan dan ciuman di kening oleh si pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke dan Temari itu nama orang yang berbicara diatas. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah pacaran selama 1tahun tapi hubungan mereka tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selama ini karna mereka backstreet, kenapa mereka backstreet karna mereka berdua terlahir dari keluarga yang penting dan mereka tidak mau hubungan mereka ini dimanfaatkan untuk memenuhi kepentingan tertentu. Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari pemilik Uchiha crop yang terkenal di Konaha siapa yang tidak mengenal perusahaan yang selalu menghasilkan produk-produk dengan teknologi yang selalu terdepan. Dan Temari dia adalah putri sulung dari pemilik Sabaku group perusahan asing dari suna yang terkenal dengan berbagai sektor yang selalu terkenal dikalangan menengah keatas. Jadi cukup hanya merea berdua yang tau hubungan ini tanpa perlu memberi tahu orang lain itu menurut mereka.

...

Disinilah mereka sekarang bergandengan tangan sambil tangan yang lain menenteng belanjaan memasuki sebuah studio keluarga Uchiha. Studio ini adalah tempat yang sering mereka datangi karna tempatnya yang ada dibukit Konoha salah satu bukit yang memiliki pemandangan yang indah.

Tempat ini sering dijadikan Sasuke tempat ngeband dan kumpul kumpul dengan teman-temannya, terkadang dia mangajak temari kesini jika dia ingin makan masakan Temari (Temari memang pintar memasak walaupun dia hidup bergelimbang harta tapi dia selalu dilatih dan diingatkan oleh ibunya, sebagai perempuan jika sudah menikah harus bisa mengurus keluarga dengan baik salah satunya dengan pandai memasak yang baik untuk keluarganya kelak). Studio ini juga dilengkapi fasilitas yang lengkap.

 **Tok tok tok...** (suara pisau yang beradu). **Zeeeeezz..** (suara penggorengan yang berdesiz) memenuhi ruangan dapur di dalam studio tersebut.

"Ah...Sasuke ! kamu membuatku kaget!" Temari kaget karna tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan kepala berrambut pantat ayam yang bertumpu dibahu kecilnya.

"Kamu masak apa?.. apa masih lama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Steak dan salad tomat ... kamu suka?"

"Hm...Temari kau harum," pernyatan sasuke barusan cukup membuat pipi gadis yang didekapnya ini merona merah.

" HEI!" teriak Temari kecolongan merasakan pipinya dikecup dan pelakunya langsung pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab menbuat wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah sempurna seperti tomat.

"Bagaimana... enak?" tanya Temari, kini dia mengamati setiap expresi yang dikeluarkan oleh wajah pangeran kekasihnya (menurut siswi-siswi KHS) yang duduk disamping saat mencoba masakannya.

"...hm," sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Benarkah! makanlah yang banyak ini spesial untuk mu," Temari tersenyum melihat nafsu makan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang lahap.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak...melihat mu makan dengan lahap membuatku jadi kenyang hihihi," khas Temari yang menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya yang membuat gadis ini makin manis.

"Dasar..." sambil mengacak rambut Temari.

...

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk-duduk disofa yang ditempatkan diteras belakang studio tersebut sambil menikmati mentari sore yang menerpa kota Konoha.

" Kamu ada masalah lagi?" tanya Temari yang merasa pacarnya ini hanya diam dari tadi.

"Hm," tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Temari.

"Kamu bisa cerita padaku."

"Entahlah ... aku hanya rindu dengan keluargaku saja," sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa _jiisan_ , _baasan_ dan Itachi- _niisan_ tidak pulang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Mungkin mereka... sudah melupakanku," terlihat sorot mata kesedihan dari matanya.

"Tidak ..mereka hanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjan mereka, mana mungkin melupakan keluarga sendiri, tapi bukankah ada aku yang selalu ada untuk mu?" tersenyum sambil menggemgam erat tangan Sasuke seolah menyakinkan semua kata-katanya adalah kebenaran.

"..." barulah Sasuke menatap temari yang terus tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku dan semua orang yang kamu sayangi tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan meninggalkanmu walaupun kita terpisah jarak yang jauh, mengerti!" mata dark green itu terus menatap mata hitam di depannya dengan penuh pengertian berharap kesedihan yang tersirat dari mata pamuda tersebut menghilang.

Perlahan tangan pemuda itu membingkai wajah cantik yang ada dihadapannya sambil bergumam "Terima kasih Temari karna kamu ada disisisku."

"Hm," Temari menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum manis

Sasuke pun langsung menghapus jarak diantara mereka memberikan kecupan –kecupan kecil pada bibir mungil Temari, gadis bermata dark green yang saat ini terpejam itu pun menikmati semua kecupan mersa dan sayang yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Mereka berciuman tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan seitarnya. Yang mereka tidak tau saja bahwa Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengintip sejak dari tadi kegiatan mereka itu. Naruto yang awalnya hanya iseng datang kestudio tersebut karna dari tadi hp Sasuke tidak dapat dihubungi nampak terkejut mendapati Sasuke dan Temari yang duduk berduaan dia tidak pernah menyangka kalo teman sebangku yang dingin dan cuek itu ada hubungan dengan gadis yang malah sering terlihat berdua dengan pemuda pemalas yang ber IQ lebih dari 200, mungkin sekarang Naruto tau siapa yang dilihat Sasuke dilapangan sekolah kemarin bukan Sakura tapi Temari yang ada di belakang Sakura. Jadilah dia mengintip keduanya. Bisa dipatikan mulut berisik Naruto akan menggemparka seisi KHS besok.

.

.

.

The End

...

halo akhirnya selesai juga ff ini maaf ya jika kurang bagus dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sininya heheh maklum author amatir hehehe . jadi mohon review, saran, kritik dll untuk saya dalam membuat ff selanjutnya. Terimakasi yang sudah berkenan membaca da mampir ke sini.


End file.
